an enjoyable dream
by 7th fire
Summary: a steamy scene between an unlikely pairing. note this was rushed did it on a bet for a friend so its obviously m for dont read unless you want an eyefull lots of lemon


It was dark in the room where they were. Good camouflage for their not so obvious relationship.

He was always avoiding her in public to forbid being too sexually attracted to her bubbly athletic figure. He`d hoped that everyone else had thought that he was appalled by her childish nature. And for the most part they fell for it.

He couldn't really remember the last time he had even looked at a woman except tifa. But he could definitely remember her.

She wasn't the bubbly kid she used to be and short of Tifa`s temper she had grown so close to the fighting woman that they could easily be mistaken for twins. In fact sense meeting her cloud had noticed that she had grown up nicely. Her curves turned from that of a giddy teenager to that of a refined lady. Her buxom chest had filled out, and her hips had been given that perfect hourglass shape. Every inch of her body screamed woman.

Cloud could not resist this temptation that the heavens thrust upon him. He couldn't help but watch in amazement as the young woman removed her clothing as if she didn't notice him there. Her ample breasts becoming visible in the moonlit scenery as she turned to him.

"Cloud are you sure you wana do this" she asked raising her eyebrows in question.

"No he's not. But I want to see him do it" a serene female voice echoed out into the room.

Cloud seemed both puzzled and guilty at the same time as tifa invaded on the couple's privacy.

"What cant I have my fantasies too cloud?" she asked as she placed her hands on her hips and giggled

"Tifa what the hell…." He stuttered as he attempted to look away from yuffie`s voluptuous figure.

"I helped set you up strife and as a reward I wana watch. Besides I wana know what I'll be getting later and believe me if I want it I'll get it" she smirked lowering her eyes "but first yuffie I've gota see what your made of "

She grabbed the way to submissive ninja and thrust her lips against her own. She was obviously enjoying the way that yuffie gave into her and allowed a stray hand to cup one of her supple breasts. She played with her nipple using the tip of her thumb. At this yuffie let a small sigh escape her throat.

"OOOH she`s good baby you'll love`er" tifa said wiping the stray remnant s of yuffies kiss from her mouth.

Cloud watched as tifa strayed to him with both a look of understanding and desire.

"Look you`ve never wanted me like this but I see the way you looked at me every night in the bar since the fall of omega. I love you too sweetie. That's why I want you to have fun with yuff. She`s young and inexperienced so go easy on her. But when you've had your fill come back to me."

Her words both haunted and shocked him. It was true he had stared at tifa on more than one occasion, and he felt like he had fallen madly in love with her. But at the same time something deep within him wanted to take yuffie. However this was primal and almost vicious. Tifa was a beautiful girl but cloud had never lusted her like he had yuffie. He was just too close o tifa as a friend to consider her as a potential sex partner. It had never crossed his mind.

"Well strife what are you waiting for fuck her brains out" she said sarcastically wile biting her lower lip.

Tifa allowed cloud to gaze upon her briefly before she ushered yuffie in his direction.

The two young people silently questioned tifa`s motives momentarily before finding themselves locked in a gentle embrace. Cloud had actually no intention of letting tifa know of their secret affair. Yuffie`s intentions however remained a mystery.

He had half expected tifa to flip when she found him in the company of a naked Miss Kisaragi, but instead she said that she wanted to watch. He thought that he was in an insane dream until he felt yuffie`s toned body press against him.

She was soft and almost cool to the touch as her nude frame pressed against his bare chest.

He felt as though he would explode if he didn't wrap his arms around the girl. And thus he did so, allowing a brief since of security to overwhelm him.

The next events happened so fast that cloud had not time to think. He was flung against the mattress with a firm yet playful push from the kunoichi. Then he remembered being slowly but ravenously kissed upon his lips. She was a great mistress. Smooth yet so innocent. He recalled her lifting his hands to meet her breasts.

She had pushed the biggest button he had. His attention was now fully on her. She quickly then began using her tongue to coax his into her own mouth. Cloud was amazed that the girl he had once so hastily called a child now knew just how to twist him to bring him down.

She began undoing his pants . The action was so quick between them that it was measured in mere seconds, and he stopped only for a short time to behold yuffie`s beauty. Then it was quickly shifted to them kissing again.

Their lips met in a passionate but not exactly loving embrace. Their emotions were obvious but neither said 'I love you'. Muffled moans were the only indication to cloud that she was even enjoying the moment. Then without warning as if by some primeval craving yuffie arose and mounted cloud with a heated desire. Slowly allowing him to penetrate her.

He watched as she winced in both pain and pleasure. He could feel her as she gasped with arousal at his surprising size. She grinded against his hips with her own and closed her eyes. The pace quickened and cloud felt yuffie give a slight seductive squeeze as she thrust down upon him rhythmically. They were soon beginning to enjoy each other very thoroughly.

Cloud had momentarily broke his concentration on yuffie to watch tifa. She was watching them with a surprising interest. He observed her left hand reaching up to play with her own breast and her right hand slowly massaging between her legs. She was also breathing heavily and biting her lower lip in an excited heat.

"Is she getting off on this" he wondered silently as he felt yuffie grab his hand and run it swiftly to her chest.

Yuffie was indeed enjoying cloud immensely. He knew this by the rapid beating of her heart as he thrust back into her. He could feel it in his palm as she hungrily made him play with her breasts. She then leaned down and pulled his head to her chest letting him gently bite upon her nipple.

Suddenly she used her left hand to hold him in place with surprising force, and with her other hand she guided his to her lower belly. He could feel her tensioning under his fingertips. Her powerful abdominals quickly tightening under her skin as she began to scream erotically.

"cloud Cloud……CLOUD!!!!" she was screaming his name like a prayer over and over again "ughn" her speech was slurred as she threw her head back and cloud could almost feel the ninja girl release him as she came down from her brief high.

She fell, head upon his chest and gasped for air still holding him inside her. He could feel her heartbeat now beating faster and harder than he ever had thought humanly possible. Her skin was drenched in sweat and as if in a finale attempt to give him what she felt she squeezed him from the inside tightly once more.

She had apparently succeeded. He felt a strange but euphoric feeling deep within his core, and reacted by pulling the girl tightly to his body. He allowed what felt like a lions roar to escape his throat as this feeling washed over him. Warmth followed a throbbing he felt covering him. He then once again acknowledged tifa who was still sitting across the room hands now under her clothing and she was whimpering with arousal at her own touch. He watched amazed at the fighter woman in her moment of weakness as she thrust her hips into the air and allowed a sigh to escape her beautiful lips.

When she let her hips fall back into position she looked at cloud both exhausted and pleased with herself.

"What did we just do "cloud asked naively even though he knew the answer to that particular question.

" You just practically gave me the best hour of my life" yuffie exhaled running a hand through her short dark hair allowing it to flutter in front of her eyes.

"And you were great eye candy too. It was a nice peepshow baby. But I want in on the next tryst okay." Tifa was straightening her clothes as she tossed cloud his pants "now get dressed we've got to go meet Vincent and red you know that cat`s impatient when it concerns the canyon and it took way too long for you two to get off. So ill meet you at the station."

Tifa was obviously disturbed. It bothered cloud that she was so upset but then again it occurred to him that she never did like seeming week. Perhaps she was embarrassed that he had caught her in the act. He thought for a moment what she would feel like and then let his eyes wander back to the ninja.

"Cloud I know it won't work between us but I'm gona say it any way, I love you" yuffie said as she kissed him gently " and if you ever need it its always here."

"What is?"

"My love… maybe you won't need it and I'll probably find someone else too but if you do ill always take you."

She was being serious. Cloud was indeed fond of her but he just couldn't imagine anything beyond friends with benefits with the girl. Truly he felt the same way towards her but it was for some reason over shadowed by tifa.

"But yuffie… I"

"I said if spiky don't get the ring out I only meant if you and teef didn't work things out between you two I want a shot at you" she giggled as she kissed him. "Now get lost I gota get dressed and though you can watch me strip I don't want you seeing me get dressed. You heard me scram"

It was like a dream and cloud was actually for once enjoying this one.


End file.
